Dark Love
by CharlesEvanWinters
Summary: READ IT btw this story contains GP so if you don't want to read that then ya know... don't IDC either way
1. One

**Hey whats up its ya boi. i just wanted to say i literally dont own anything about this story except for the idea to smush these two creations together which this is from one of my favorite book series ill give credit to the author after ive posted all the chapters and the characters are of course from supergirl **

She could no longer fool herself. Slowly, with infinite weariness, Kara Zor-El closed the leather-bound first edition with a calm finality. This was the end. She could no longer bear it. The books she loved so much could not push away the stark, raw loneliness of her existence. The study was lined with books, floor to ceiling on three of the four walls of the room. She had read every one, committed a great many to memory over the centuries. They no longer provided solace for her mind. The books fed her intellect but broke her heart.

She would not seek sleep at dawn, at least not the healing sleep of renewal; she would seek eternal rest, and Rao have mercy on her soul. Her kind were few, scattered, persecuted-- gone. She had tried it all.. Skills, physical and mental, every new technology. Kara had filled her life with art and philosophy, with work and science. She knew every healing herb and poison root. She knew the weapons of man and had learned to become a weapon herself. She remained alone.

Her people were a dying species, and she had failed them. As their leader, she had been committed to finding a way to save those she looked after. Too many of the males were turning, giving their souls to become the undead in desperation. After two hundred years, the males of her species lost the ability to see in color, to feel. They relied solely on will, integrity, and memory to keep them honorable. The temptation to kill while feeding was an ever present danger for her kind. For those few precious moments, when they fed, if they killed, they would feel the rush, a hot flashing through the body, enveloping the brain, taking over the mind so they could relive it again and again. It was called arwa-arvomet, és jelämet, kuulua huevémet Ku team és koder ainaak-- literally, to give one's soul, honor, and salvation for momentary pleasure and endless damnation.

There were no women to continue their species, to bring them back from the darkness in which they dwelled. Female children had been few and far between. And then the women began losing babies before their birth time. She should have seen the decline, found a way to prevent it. Without women, without children, they had no hope of continuing.

The males were essentially predators, the darkness growing and spreading in them until they had no emotion, nothing but the dark in a gray, cold world. For each it was necessary to find his missing half, the life mate that would bring him forever into the light. With no women and no children, life mates were a thing of the past, and the males turned more and more to sielet, arwa-arvomet, és jelämet, kuulua huvémet ku feaj és ködet ainaak- trading soul, honor, and salvation for momentary pleasure and endless damnation.

Grief overwhelmed her, consumed her. She lifted her head an roared out her pain like the wounded animal she was. She could no longer bear to be alone. Yet how could she feel pain? Or grief? Why in the last few hours had she felt such complete despair when she couldn't feel? She she was finally losing her mind, along with all hope?

'The trouble is not really in being alone, it's being lonely. One can be lonely in the midst of a crowd, don't you think?'

Kara became still, only her soulless eyes moving warily, a dangerous predator scenting danger. She inhaled deeply, closing her mind instantly, while all senses flared out to locate the intruder. She was alone. She couldn't be wrong. She was the oldest, the most powerful, the most cunning. No one could penetrate her safeguards. No one could approach her without her knowledge. Curious, she replayed the words, listens to the voice. Female, young, matter-of-fact, highly intelligent. She allowed her mind to open slightly, testing paths, looking for mental footprints.

'I have found it to be so,' Kara agreed. She realized she was holding her breath, needing the contact. A human. Who gave a damn? Something - no, someone - had penetrated the depths of her pain and interested her enough to respond. Who could speak telepathically other that one of her kind? Thw puzzle made no sense, but it mattered to her. She was interested. Caught. Intrigued.

'Sometimes I go into the mountains and stay by myself for days, weeks, and I'm not lonely, yet at a party, surrounded by a hundred people, I am more lonely than ever.'

Kara's gut clenched hotly. Her voice, filling her mind, was soft, musical, sexy in its innocence. Kara had not felt anything in centuries; her body had not wanted a woman in hundreds of years. Now, hearing this voice, the voice of a human woman, she was astonished at the gathering of fire in her veins.

'How is it you can talk to me?'

'I'm sorry if I offended you.'

She could clearly hear that she meant it, felt her apology.

'Your pain was so sharp, so terrible, I couldn't ignore it. I thought you might like to talk. Death is not an answer to unhappiness. I think you know that. In any case, I'll stop if you wish it.'

'No!' her protest was a command, an imperious order given by a being used to instant submission. She felt her laughter before the sound registered in her mind. Soft, carefree, inviting.

'Are you used to obedience from everyone around you?'

'Absolutely.' She didnt know how to take her laughter. She was fascinated. Feelings- emotions- poured into her mind and body until she was swamped, overwhelmed, until she could barely breathe through the hundreds of years of a stark, barren existence.

'You're European, aren't you? Wealthy, and very, very arrogant.'

Kara found herself smiling at her teasing. She never smiled. Not for six hundred years or more. 'All of those things.' She waited for her laughter again, needing it with the same craving an addict felt for a drug.

When it came, it was low and amused, as caressing as the touch of fingers on her skin.

'I'm an American. Oil and water, don't you think?'


	2. Two

Kara had a fix on her now, a direction. She would not get away from her. _'American women can be trained with the right methods.'_ She drawled it deliberately, anticipating her reaction.

'_You really are arrogant.' _

Kara loved the sound of her laughter, savored it, took it into her body. She felt her drowsiness, her yawn. So much the better. She sent her a light mental push, very delicate, wanting her to sleep so she coukd examine her.

_'Knock it off!_ ' Her reaction was a wuick withdrawl, hurt, suspicion.

She retreated, slamming up a mind block so swiftly, Kara was astonished at how adept she was, how strong for one so young, strong for a human. And she was human. Kara was certain of it. She knew without looking that she had exactly five hours till sunrise. Not that she couldnt take the early or late sunlight. She tested her block, careful not to alarm her. A faint smile touched her well cut mouth. She was strong, but not nearly strong enough.

Karas body, hard corded muscle and superhuman strength, shimmered, dissolved, became a faint crystal mist seeping beneath the doot, streaming into the night air. Droplets beaded, collected connwcted, formed a large winged bird. It dipped, circled, and swept across the darkened sky, silent, lethal, beautiful in its deadly deception.

Kara reveled in the power of flight, the window rushing against her body, the night air speaking to her, whispering secrets, carrying the scent of game, of ma.

She followed the faint psychic trial unerringly.

So simple. Yet her blood was surviving hourly, no memory, but real excitement.

A woman, young, full of life and laughter, a human with a psychic connection to her.

A human illegal with compassion, intellect, and strength.

Death and damnation could wait another day while she satisfied her curiosity.

The inn was small, at the edge of the forest where the mountain met the timberline. The interior was dark, with only a few lights glowing softly in one or two rooms and perhaps a hallway, while the humans took their rest. Kara settled on the balcony outside her second story wondow and became still, a part of the night, blending for a moment into the very fabric of the building. Her bedchamber was one of the rooms with a light, proclaiming that she was unable to sleep. Kara's blue eyes found her through clear glass, found her and claimed her.

She was small-boned, curvy, with a tiny waist and a wealth of raven hair thing down her back.

Kara's breath caught in her throat. she was exquisite, beautiful, her skin like satin, her eyes incredibly large and intense, fringed with long thick lashes. not a detail escaped her. a white lace gown clung to her skin hugged her high full breasts and bared the line of her throat, her creamy shoulders.

she brushed her hair standing at the window, looking out with unseeing eyes. her face held a far away expression; there were lines of strain around her full, sensuous mouth.

Kara could feel pain in her, and the need for sleep that refused to come.

she found her self following every stroke of the brush. her movements were innocent, erotic.

imprisoned within the birds form Kara's body stirred.

she reverently turned up her face to her heavens in thanks.

the sheets joy of feeling after centuries of enduring no emotion was beyond measure.

every action with the brush lifted her breasts invitingly, emphasized her narrow ribcage and small waist.

talons dug deeply into the railing, left long scars in the soft wood. Still Kara watched. she was graceful, enticing.

Kara soon found her hot gaze dwelling on the woman's soft throat, the pulse beating steadily in her neck.

Abruptly Kara pulled away from the thought, shook her head.

_green eyes. green. _she had green eyes.

It was only then that she realized she was seeing in Color.

Vivid, brilliant colors. had she not been in the form of a bird, the sudden brightness after a world of gray would have overwhelmed her, much as her emotion shook her-- yet this couldn't be.

She went utterly still. afraid to move, to think, afraid she would lose this precious gift that shouldn't be hers.


End file.
